1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for ophthalmic treatment using photocoagulation by a light beam.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an apparatus for optical treatment to treat a patient's eye by irradiating a laser beam into its affected part, wherein the laser beam is introduced from an apparatus body into delivery unit, for example a probe or a microscope, through an optical fiber cable.
However, because the apparatus body is large in size and provided with a cooling system, it is impossible to move it easily.
In case of the use in different places such as a treatment room, an operating room, or plural operating rooms, plural apparatuses for ophthalmic treatment are generally provided. Additionally, use is made of an apparatus having an extended optical fiber cable and a control box which is connected to a body of the apparatus by a separate communication cable pulled from the body of the apparatus.
Further, an ophthalmic apparatus is proposed in Japanese patent Application No. HEI 2-312006 (Title of the invention: Adaptor for photocoagulation) by the present applicants, in which an optical fiber cable is provided with an adaptor for photocoagulation using a laser beam to compensate an emitting power of a semiconductor laser beam, the adaptor connected with the apparatus body through a communication cable.
During an ophthalmic operation using such apparatus mentioned above, it is possible to move easily the control box and the adaptor as needed for the operation. However, when the control box and the adaptor are frequently moved, the communication cable and line get entangled with each other, thereby causing the break down of the cable.
Additionally, when connected with plural control boxes arranged in different places, the communication cable is apt to affected by an electromagnetic and electrostatic influence from its surrounding environment, thereby causing a malfunction and attenuation of the signal.